User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Shah Dalamadur
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the shedding star, Shah Dalamadur! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Interesting Facts About Shah Dalamadur *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Serpent Dragon *Family: Amadur *Species: Dalamadur *Its two arms are used to support it while climbing and digging and its feet are gone to help it climb the vast mountains freely. *Its claws are very powerful and with one swing kill anything in its way. The claws can also can destroy the land and even cause rocks of old mountains to collapse. *Dalamadur is able to destroy whole mountains and valleys. Its also believed that the damage it causes could affect the whole world. *Dalamadur seems to use the blade-like scales to help it climb and dig and, are sometimes described as a Thousand Blades. *Dalamadur's hide is extremely hard and sometimes compared to steel. *Its tail is used like a whip and just by slamming it, it can cause an earthquake. *Dalamadur is believed to be the creator of the Heaven's Mount from its digging and climbing on the mountains. The legend suggest that there is more than one Dalamadur and that the area became unstable from them. Its also unlikely that the area formed naturally over years and their is damage in the mountains that seemed to have only been caused by Dalamadur. **It turns out the Dalamadur was actually ripping through the mountains due to its old skin irritating it sometime before it could actually shed into its new skin. So Dalamadur unintentionally makes more habitats and homes for monsters that live in the mountains of the Siki Country. **Some reports suggest that Dalamadur can be found in the Forest and Hills as well. *Dalamadur controls an unknown element that doesn't match any known other elements. *The meteors it summon seems to be falling stars and they rain down when Dalamadur roars or does other things. These stars have the same energy as Dalamadur's Chest. *Some type of energy is in its chest that produces a strange light and white particles. Its unknown what it is but its super hot. *The strange substance found in the Speartip Crag is believed to some type of venom left behind by Dalamadur. *It has special bones that twist with immeasurable power. They are believed to help Dalamadur support itself. *Dalamadur measures up to 44039.7cm. *Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur are confirmed to be the same species. *Shah Dalamadur are a Dalamadur after molting. *Shah Dalamadur have no control over their metabolism, meaning their body temperature is constantly changing. When parts on their body are hot their skin for that part is noticeably soft, allowing most weapons to pierce through easily. This also allows Shah Dalamadur to greatly heat the environment with certain parts alone. **In a sense, Shah Dalamadur are in a defenseless state shortly after molting which makes them more aggressive towards just about anything. **Dalamadur can control their metabolism while Shah Dalamadur can't really control their metabolism. *From digging in Speartip Crag, Dalamadur have caused some hot springs to open up in some parts of the mountain. *The Shah Dalamadur is The Immortal, Immortal Singing Emperor. *Its claws are burning hot to the touch and quite comparable to a star. *Its Fan Blades are extremely hard. Can't be broken or even scarred easily. *Its Thousand Blade Scales are hot and burn the mountain with each scale put into the mountain. *The Shah Dalamadur's tail rips the air and sky with fire. It gouges the land with its immense strength, shaking the earth in fire. *Its eyes are a flickering light and stare in anger. *Dalamadur's Japanese name (Dara Amadyura) is a reference to the Babylonian word for tower, "Dara", and the Babylonian word for armor, "Amadyura", in an old language. Dalamadur's BGMs Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs